


Angelic Obsession

by arlene28



Series: Angelic Obsession [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, bleeding during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Angelic Obsession

Angelic Obsession

 

“Crowley, I don’t think this is a good idea.” I say quietly.

“King.” Crowley mutters.

“I’m not calling you that.” I reply.

“So insubordinate.” He quips.

“Which is why you’re offering me up to the Winchesters.” I reply sourly.

“I’m not offering you up, Love, we’re working together.” Crowley smirks.

“Bull!” I snort.

We’re standing in an empty parking lot waiting for the Winchesters to turn up. Crowley made some deal with them in order to find some big bad. A bog bad that wants to take out everything, which is the only reason I agreed to work with them. It turns out that in order to defeat the big bad they need a demon on their shoulder to match the angel they already have. Crowley reckons he chose me because I’m the most human demon he knows but I’m pretty sure he’s just hoping they kill me to stop me from being a pain in his ass.  
We turn to look at a nice Chevy Impala drive into the parking lot and I let out a low whistle. I’m more a Camaro girl but to be honest any American muscle car is enough to get me wet. Crowley rolls his eyes at my reaction and I just grin and stick my tongue out at him. The Winchesters and their angel get out of the car and I have to admit, that is a LOT of eye candy! If I live this might not be such a bad job.

“Crowley.” The tall one mutters.

“Moose. Squirrel. Wings.” Crowley says cheerfully.

I groan at his ridiculous nicknames and suddenly all eyes are on me. I shrug at them and gesture at Crowley, making him growl at me in frustration. The shorter Winchester smirks at me but the taller one just glares. I introduce myself and they nod.

“So you guys got actual names or do I have to deal with the idiot’s nicknames for you?” I ask with a grin.

“I am your King!” Crowley yells, his patience snapping.

“And I’m supposed to care?” I ask sarcastically.

The Winchesters chuckle.

“Dean. Sam and Cas.” The shorter Winchester says, motioning to each guy.

I wave to them and then, because I can’t resist anymore, I bounce over to the car and run a hand all over her body. I realise in about three seconds that it’s Dean’s car when he becomes very nervous and starts to bounce around me like a hyperactive puppy. I practically orgasm over how good the car looks.

“You take damn good care of her.” I mutter to Dean.

“I’ve had to rebuild her a couple times but she’s my Baby.” Dean says, looking happy at my praise.

“You rebuilt her? By yourself?” I ask, shocked.

“Yep.” Dean says smugly.

“Wow! I’m impressed!” I grin.

“When you two are done flirting, maybe we can get back to business?” Crowley snarks.

I roll my eyes at him and we get to work.

 

 

Three months later and I’m still working with the Winchesters. The big bad that we originally teamed up on was defeated ages ago but I stayed on with them. It’s better than dealing with Crowley and they seem to like and trust me. Even Cas seems to like me. The only problem I have is my feelings for Dean. We have so much in common so we tend to hang out more than anyone else. We have grown close and I’ve fallen in love with him. I’m not stupid enough to think he feels anything for me though.

“Hey Cas. Where’s the guys?” I ask as I enter the kitchen in the bunker.

“They went out to do a quick job.” Cas says, looking at me intently.

“Okay. Why are you looking at me like that? Have I got a spot somewhere?” I chuckle.

He blinks at me and opens his mouth to say something but then he freezes.

“Dean’s calling me. They’re in trouble.” Cas says.

“I’m coming with you.” I demand, grabbing his arm.

He looks at my hand on his arm and gets a strange look on his face before nodding. We teleport to a warehouse and I gasp at the chaos surrounding us. The boys are neck deep in creatures and we wade in straight away. I’m fighting for what feels like forever when one stabs me from behind, right through my stomach. I gasp and fall to the floor. I see Dean notice me and he runs towards me.  
He scoops me up gently trying to put pressure on my wound. I see him scream for Cas but I can’t hear anything. I feel my body shutting down as I gasp for air. Dean is yelling at me whilst Sam and Cas continue to fight the monsters. Cas looks at me and I see him look terrified. Suddenly there’s a wave of angelic power as he screams something. All the monsters suddenly get fried by Cas’ power.

“Why aren’t you smoking out?!” Dean yells as my hearing comes back with a pop.

“Because this…is my…body. Not…a vessel.” I gasp.

“How?” Dean whispers.

“My deal…was to…become a…demon. Not dragged…to hell…so didn’t…lose body.” I pant.

Dean starts to say something else but the world drifts away. At least Crowley should be happy now.

 

 

I groan as I slowly awaken. I blink my eyes open and immediately see Dean asleep in a chair by the side of my bed. I sit up and look at my stomach, shocked to see the wound is gone. I feel all over my skin but there’s no sign of anything.

“Crowley healed you.” Dean says sleepily.

“What?” I ask, shocked.

“I think he actually likes you.” He chuckles.

I giggle and Dean looks at me intently. I go to ask him why but before I get the words out he grabs me, pulling me closer so he can kiss me. I freeze in shock and he pulls away with a blush. I grab his shirt front to keep him close as I look into his eyes.

“Why did you just kiss me?” I whisper.

“Because I thought I’d lost you and it scared the crap out of me.” He says seriously.

“Aw is that your way of saying you have feelings for me?” I grin.

“Yes.” He whispers.

“Same here.” I say solemnly.

He looks at me for a heartbeat and then kisses me again. This time I respond and he moans. He moves so he lays me down as he kisses me. My hands wrap in his hair. I open my mouth to him and he ravishes it hungrily. We both begin to rip at each other’s clothes and it’s only a matter of minutes before we’re both naked together, bodies rubbing against each other. He kisses down my neck, making me gasp. I scratch down his back as his hands cup my breasts.  
I arch under him and he groans as my movement causes me to grind against his erection. I run a hand down and wrap it round his cock, pumping slowly. He grunts and thrusts into my hand. I tighten my fingers a little more and he moans. He kisses me again and I groan into his mouth at his taste.  
I flip us over so I’m on top and immediately impale myself on his dick. He gasps as I sink down completely and then grabs my hips. I moan as I feel his fingers dig in and then I move. I rock my hips whilst also lifting myself up and down, making Dean gasp and moan. I move faster and moan as my clit scrapes against his pubic hair.  
Dean pulls himself up and wraps his arms around me as I continue to move up and down his cock. We kiss each other hungrily, tongues tangling, as we make love. I can feel arousal swirling through my stomach and know I won’t last much longer. I cry out as he changes his angle slightly and he hits my g-spot. My nails dig into his shoulders as he takes charge and begins to move me.  
A few thrusts later and we cum together. I arch back with a scream of his name as he buries his face in my neck and groans my name. I moan as I feel his cock pump into me and my pussy milks him dry. When we’re finished Dean collapses backwards, pulling me with him. He turns us onto our sides and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into his chest with a happy hum. He kisses the top of my head and we fall asleep together.

 

 

It’s been a few very happy weeks since Dean and I acknowledged our feelings for each other. Sam was a little slow to come round to the idea of us being together but he seems happy with it now. The only worry we have is Cas. Since we announced our new status as a couple, Cas has been quiet and sullen. He avoids being alone with me and doesn’t make eye contact with me anymore.  
The brothers decide to go do a job on their own so I’m left at the bunker with Cas. For some reason I feel really nervous about being alone with him but I can’t explain why. I’m sitting on a sofa reading and Cas is just aimlessly wandering around. I get fed up and close the book with a sigh.

“Hey, Cas. You okay?” I ask, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder.

He goes tense all over and looks at my hand. I lick my suddenly dry lips and go to remove my hand. Suddenly he grabs my wrist and I gasp.

“Cas, get off me.” I gasp.

“I love you, you know. I have for longer than Dean and yet you chose him. Why?” Cas asks.

“I love Dean. I’m sorry but I do.” I say, trying to pull my hand out of his grasp.

“Love me instead.” He pleads.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.” I cry.

“Then I’ll make you love me.” He says intently.

I open my mouth to ask him what he means when he touches my forehead and the world goes black.

 

 

When I wake up I’m naked, tied to the floor of an empty room somewhere and trapped inside a devil’s trap. I struggle against the bonds but I can’t break them. I can’t use magic or anything to get out because of the trap and the fact that I’m not all that powerful either. I’m still a young demon after all.  
I hear a sound to the side of me and I turn my head, spotting Cas looking at every inch of my body hungrily. I feel true fear for the first time ever and I can’t help the whimper that slips out.

“Cas, let me go. Please.” I say softly.

“No. I’m going to make you love me and then you’ll choose to stay with me.” Cas says seriously.

He begins to walk around the outside of the trap, undressing as he does. I begin to struggle against my bonds but I can’t move. I whimper as he’s suddenly naked and entering the circle.

“Cas, please just let me go! Please!” I beg.

He just shakes his head and drops to his knees between my legs. I begin to sob, tears streaming down my face but Cas doesn’t seem to care. I pull against my bonds but it does no good. Cas crawls over me and runs a hand up my stomach to grasp my breast. I cry out and he seems to take that as a good sigh, running my nipple between his finger and thumb. I whimper and sob, begging him to stop but he doesn’t.  
He places his other hand down to my pussy and pushes two fingers in. I scream and he begins to thrust his fingers faster. I cry and beg him to stop but he just keeps saying no. I can practically feel his fingers bruising me, hitting the deepest part of me hard. I keep crying out when he hits that spot and I feel completely helpless. I’m a demon for fuck’s sake! I should be able to do something but I can’t!  
I struggle, twist and turn but he just continues to fuck me with his fingers and torturing my breast with his other hand. He leans down and kisses along my neck, making me shiver in repulsion. He bites down and I scream, arching up as much as I can.

“Now you’re mine.” He smiles, looking at the mark on my neck.

“Let me go!” I scream.

“No.” He says, wiping the tears off my cheeks with the hand he had on my breast.

He kisses down to my nipple and sucks it into his mouth. I sob but then I just go numb as his fingers continue and his mouth feasts on my body. I let my head fall to the side and ignore the pain he’s causing. When his fingers leave my pussy I sigh in relief until I feel him lie down between my legs and run his cock along my slit.  
I tense and begin to beg again, looking straight at him. He doesn’t seem to care. He grabs my hips and thrusts inside me in one go, hitting the bruises I already have whilst also tearing me with the stretch his size is causing. I scream over and over again as he begins to pound into me. Eventually my voice gives out and all I can do is sob.  
My throat is raw, my pussy is torn and bruised. My body is freezing, maybe from shock, and his body feels like it’s boiling with his sweat sliding all over me. He has his face buried in my neck as he fucks me and I can hear him moaning and groaning my name. I’m starting to wonder if this will ever end or if I’ll be stuck like this forever. My stomach is churning and I’m fighting the urge to throw up. I feel wetness between my thighs and know I’m bleeding.  
Finally, thankfully, he finishes. Cas calls my name as he cums, body tensing. I sob again at the feel of his seed filling me and then he collapses on top of me. I squeeze my eyes shut and sob silently. He hums happily as he pushes himself up, kissing me on my cheek before he stands. I keep my eyes closed until I realise he’s getting ready to leave.

“Wait! You can’t leave me here!” I croak.

He smiles at me and walks over to untie my bonds. He hands me his trench coat and then walks out of the circle again. Before I can do or say anything else he disappears. I curl up and cry myself into unconsciousness.


End file.
